


养猫的人  Cat Person

by neverlandever



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandever/pseuds/neverlandever
Summary: From the perspective of the fake ID seller Mexican girl, to see what the story could be like in the eyes of an outsider, flashbacks of dreams and prophecies.
Relationships: John Connor/Cameron Phillips
Kudos: 1





	养猫的人  Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote more than 10 yeas ago, get it from fanfition.net recently, glad that I’m still using the same password~thinking about translating it into English, coz I really appreciate my self-indulgent language style back then.

Once in our dreams we were strangers.  
We wake up to find that we were dear to each other.

一个故事可以有无数不同的讲述—我承认自己想象力的欠缺，但我又是如此迷恋这个故事，以至于愿意一遍又一遍地讲述下去—直到所有的人都听厌为止。

我只见过她三次，一切已经是无迹可循—在警方的调查报告上，她已经被认定为"失踪"。他们曾经试图从我这里获得她和她那个奇怪家庭的线索，但是当我诚实地讲完了我的故事之后，他们只是一边看手表，一边例行公事地在本子上划着，没有问任何的问题—故事就是这样乏味，几个完全陌生的人，迫不得已地相遇了三次，利用与被利用，其间相隔了两年零六个月的时间和十个人的生死。但是对于她我依然一无所知，如果不是警察为了她找上门来，我应该不会对任何一个人提起她，因为我根本就不知道应该从何说起。所以，如果你自认为比警察更有耐心的话，你应该继续看下去，我向你保证这绝不是一个激动人心的故事—因为它没有高潮也没有结局。这个故事只是一整幅拼图上的一小块，如果你有兴趣探究下去的话，也许你会找到一个结局，但那与我已经注定无关。

那是一个平常得不能再平常的早上，两个女人，一个三十出头，一个十五六岁的样子，毫无顾忌地闯进了我们的地盘。我们做的不是合法生意，经常来往的人，不是游手好闲的地痞，就是杀人越货的惯犯。三十出头的女人眼神凌厉，嘴唇抿得比刀片还要薄—熟练，果断，不容置辩。然而我第一眼注意到的却是那个女孩—几道鲜红的伤痕，刻在她光滑的额角和玲珑鼻梁上；她的目光单纯到空无一物，你从里面看不到任何的东西，似乎已经穿透了一切，停留在某个看不见的焦点之外。于是，这样一个未成年的女孩，就跟着那个还算年轻的女人，不带任何表情地走到Carlos的面前，以同样没有任何变化的细细的声音说，我们需要三套身份。蜷伏在房间角落的几只纯血黑背睡眼朦胧，在她们进来的那一刻，却突然从地上一跃而起，疯狂地吠叫，似乎感知到了某种迫在眉睫的危胁。女孩看了一眼那些向她呲露着尖牙的狼狗，一声不响地从门口退了出去—黑背们渐渐停止了吠叫，像失去了目标，无聊地喷着鼻息蜷缩回墙角，压抑的安静再次占据了整个房间。女人看了一眼Carlos，尴尬不安地笑了，养猫的人，她耸耸肩，轻描淡写地说。

那个女人留在房间里面，我对她和Carlos的谈话没有任何兴趣，无非是一手交钱一手交货的细节争论—我只对那个女孩持有足够的好奇：安静的她像深不可测的洞穴，然而洞穴的尽头究竟是天使还是魔鬼？Curiosity kills the cat. 在明亮的阳光下，我忽然打了一个冷战。

橡树把它细碎的树荫盖在了门外的空地上。我靠着她们那辆连玻璃都没有的破车，漫不经心地听着房子里时高时低的谈话。她迟疑地在我面前站了一会，然后以相同的姿势，靠在了汽车另一侧的相同位置。我转过头不耐烦地看她，她也转过头以同样的神情看着我，就像模仿大人动作的小孩一样自得其乐。  
随便好了。养猫的人。

好奇心杀死了蓝胡子的六个妻子，童话里并不缺少血腥。我应该是逃走的第七个，因为我没有好奇心，从来都没有。这个世界有太多秘密不想被任何人知道，因此也有太多的灭顶之灾在等待着那些好奇的人。Carlos和杀死他的人都死于好奇，第一次是上帝的安排，第二次却是她的安排。我惊惶失措地从那幢已经变成坟墓的宅院逃出来，浑身沾满Carlos和他弟兄的鲜血—从天而降的灾难已经彻底摧垮了我的理性，只有一个人能帮我，只有一个人…

她穿着纯白的长袍站在我面前，背后巨大的羽翼在阳光下无比耀眼，她用双手将一柄寒光四射的长剑举过头顶—她，是我的复仇女神，我会用我的仇恨填满她的虚无。

我把车停在车库的外面，我知道她住在这里。她是我第一个跟踪对象。而现在，我已经跟着我的仇人绕遍了大半个南洛杉矶—我知道他们的据点，我监视着他们的一举一动—为陷害他人而设下的陷阱，最终将要变成自我毁灭的深渊。

在车库的大门打开的一霎那，我先看到了她，然后是两只乌黑的枪口。是她开的门，虽然她脸上的表情在任何情况下都缺少变化，我还是从她的眼神觉察到了诧异。举枪对着我的，是那个女人和另一个三十多岁的男人，他们的神情紧张而僵硬。一个十五六岁的男孩在他们身后，不知所措地站着，显然，身边的这些人并没有给他带来安全感。一个标准的美国家庭，至少看起来是这样。

是你。她不眨眼睛地看着我，声音是降调。我看到了在她身后，被塞在汽车后备箱里的那个小胡子：二十四个小时前，他用子弹打穿了Carlos和他的兄弟；而现在他的脸色青紫，脖子上有五个已经发黑的指印—五个纤细修长的指印。

我能带你们去找他们。

为什么。

他们在昨天杀光了我们的人，为了找到你们。

她睁大了眼睛，似乎想要说什么。

那就让她带路，要快，这个地方已经不能再待下去了。那个女人放下枪，男人调侃地吹了声口哨—而她又看了一眼我，冷冷地走到一边。

她已经预先帮我完成了一半的计划。我又看了一眼躺在后备箱里的小胡子，一种快慰和恐惧交织的情绪在翻涌。等待我的结局，或许和他一样—我在敲门前就已经做好了一切的准备，但是结局从来都不是最重要的。

我不爱Carlos，至少在他活着的时候。

三十分钟后，我看着他们走出那家网吧：我们的共同目的已经达到了。男孩一脸惊魂未定的神情，女人搂着他的肩膀，絮絮叨叨地说着什么—我终于肯定，他们是真正的母子。男人一如既往地沉着脸，旁若无人地径直离开了。只有她走过来，打开我的车门，坐在了后座。每一秒钟都像一万年那样漫长—我听见自己慌乱的心跳沉重撞击着鼓膜。

我需要杀了你吗？她细细的声音从后面转来，就像一个小学生在对老师提问—这真是世界上最残酷的问题。我没有回头，后视镜里，她的表情似乎若有所思。然而她没有等待我的回答，她把一只支枪从后面递给了我，然后打开门走了出去。

看来她并不热衷于血腥的游戏，她只是从不介意达到目的方式和手段。那时，我认定她已经从我的世界彻底地走了出去。如果可以，我将会删除这段记忆。

从那个时候起，我变成了养猫的人。我相信这些神秘而阴郁的眼神背后，潜伏着另一个世界的力量。我会在一个光线暗淡的午后，不断地抚弄我那只暹罗猫像夜晚一样漆黑的短毛，感觉它们从指尖滑脱时那种稠重绵密的质感—直到它慢慢地蜷成一团，舒适地在我的膝上沉沉地睡去—整个房间开始渐渐滑进一种昏暗而静谧的梦境。我被我的猫催眠了，在宇宙这个硕大无朋的摇篮里，无数颗心正在孤独地跳动。  
我在这样一个午后，接到了本教区神父的电话：Sarah Connor需要两套身份。这个恍若隔世的名字，仿佛推开了一道记忆的闸门，一种莫名的希翼在头脑里奔腾翻涌—我将再一次见到她。神父的声音如同晦涩的谶语，在落日的余烬里嗡嗡地鸣响。两套身份，那个叫Sarah Connor的女人也许将终生身陷囹圄，身份对她已经失去了意义。而她和他将在另外的姓名掩护下永远流亡—这是一位已经无能为力的母亲保护儿子的最后办法。

我突然明白了猫的寓言，那是一个我无法理解的世界，另一个维度的时空，在猫的眼晴后面。她一直都在那里，那个时空一直都在那里，那是我们无从逃避的结局。

我踩着午夜路面上潮湿的碎石，来到街角这所昏暗逼仄的汽车旅馆。稀薄的雾气中，只有二楼第三个窗户从窗帘的缝隙中漏出隐约的灯光。在这个清冷的午夜，他们的门将要被叩响—无论是福是祸，是悲是喜，是死是生—该到来的一定会到来，永远也躲不掉。

依然是她开的门，依然是两只乌黑的枪口对着我—不同的是已经没有人在他们的身边。两年的时间里，男孩好像一下子长大了，眼神变得像他母亲，准确，凌厉，不容置辩。那张年轻的脸上出现了不相称的严苛：他想抓住自己的命运，但结果却无从把握。她也变了，她的眼睛里充满了不安，目光飘忽不定，像被什么困难的问题所搅扰。他变得肯定而焦躁，而她变得犹豫而苍凉。她放下枪看着我，再次欲言又止，接着沉默地退到他的身后。

你来做什么。他目光冰冷地打量着我。

你母亲让我告诉你，离开这里，走得越远越好，不要尝试去救她，也不要再想起她。你知道应该怎样去做—因为你必须知道。

在橙黄色的灯光下，看着他脸上惊诧的表情，我忽然想起了Carlos，还有他那种玩世不恭的笑。

我们终将失去所爱的人。我脱口而出。

这句话是她说的？他的眉毛拧成了一个结：她对你说的？  
不是。我走到门口，回头向里面看了一下。

Hasta luego. 她的脸在灯光下像大理石雕塑一样光洁，苍白。

从楼上下来，我开始一个人在午夜的街道上漫无目的地游走。当你知道并没有谁会在某个四面围起来的地方等待你的时候，"家"这个词对你来说是不存在的—当你真正一无所有的时候，所有的空间和时间都属于你。

街角的路灯投射出转角对侧的一个细长的黑影。是她。我静静地看着她走出来，一身黑衣，站在离我十米远的路灯下，洁白的光柱里—她的脸上浮现出一个模糊不清的笑容。

我是来告别的。

我打开一瓶勃艮第产的红酒，将里面宝石一样的液体尽数倾倒在两只高脚杯里—我突然意识到我居然过了两年修女一样的生活，酒精强烈的刺激已经使我感到生疏和厌恶。然而今晚是一个神秘的仪式，只有酒精的魔力才能使它无所顾虑无所禁忌。

我把一杯酒递给她，她没有表情地接过去，然后看着我，仿佛海边黑色的礁石，将亿万斯年地沉默下去。

我的猫从沙发的靠背上静静地攀上她的肩膀，黑色的长尾在她的颈间扫来扫去，这或许是一种小心翼翼的亲昵，或许是一种心存戒备的试探—而她的无动于衷却激怒了它，或者是鼓励了它：它低沉地嘶叫着，两只前爪开始不安分地刨动—我一边晃动着酒杯，一边想象着应该怎样打破这令人难堪的沉默，直到突然发现她的肩上已经透过衣服渗出了淡淡的血痕—Nat！我惊叫起来，伸手要去赶开那只脾气古怪的黑猫，而它已经从她肩膀上一跃而下，跳跃着消失在房间半掩的门后。

但是她依然对这一切浑然不觉，她的目光只是跟随着那只猫停留在了门上，或者什么也没看见。

真抱歉…你要不要…

我咳嗽了一声，指了指她的肩膀。

她如梦方醒地耸了一下肩，然后目不转睛地看着我。  
也许明天你早上醒来的时候，会觉得今天晚上只是一个奇怪的梦境，我只是梦里一个模糊不清的影子，而我所说的一切都只是梦里的胡言乱语—谁知道呢，也许一切本来就只不过是一个梦境而已。

在空荡的房间里，她的声音像是细细的波纹，均匀地填满了每一个角落。

很多人相信，猫意味着噩运与死亡—也许正是因为遇见了我，你的命运才被彻底地改变。但是有些事情却无法改变：故事会沿着许许多多不同的路径，向着不同的方向延伸—但是结局永远都只有一个。

什么样的结局？

最后的审判。

她端起那杯鲜红的液体一饮而尽，但是在她将酒杯放回茶几上的一刹那，她的左手却突然握紧—玻璃杯在她手里发出刺耳的炸裂声，直到碎成了滴血的钻石，从她的手掌里一颗一颗落下—她看着自己握紧的左手，睫毛抖动了一下—

你相信重生吗？如果没有灵魂，什么将引导我们回到失去的自己？什么能够保证我们在离开之后，准确地回到那个失散的点？

我没有答案，我只是把酒杯里的酒喝完，然后让杯子从手中坠落到地板上—它碎成了很多片，每一片里都有她安静的影子。

这只是一个梦境，我相信她的话。在梦境里，我们素不相识；在梦境里，她对我说了些奇奇怪怪的话；在梦境里，她想要得到一个灵魂。

我行走在一片无边无际的沙漠上，干渴的喉咙像沙沙作响的枯叶。从我的脚下，金黄色的沙丘一直高高低低地绵延到天际—将透明的天空挤压得像一块脆薄的玻璃。我身后的脚印已经被流沙匆促地掩埋。我分辨不出来时的方向，更看不清楚究竟要走向哪里。广袤的天地就这样沉默地相对—无数个世纪从中间安静地走过，没有留下任何痕迹。

五条白色的轨迹突然出现在蓝色的天顶，从上到下拖曳出一道道长长的弧线，像是一柄巨伞的龙骨在缓缓地张开—伴随着第一声导弹落地的巨响，大地剧烈地颤动了—  
炙热的气流像巨浪一样呼啸而来，整个沙漠像一锅煮沸的开水，在赤红的烈焰中上下翻滚，沙漠里那些矮小可怜的植物，瞬间变成了无影无踪的蒸汽—我紧紧闭上眼睛，但是强烈的光芒依然像锥子一样刺透了我的眼皮，一簇簇白色的光线投射在我的视网膜上，就像抬头直视着正午的太阳—  
这不是我们的未来。一个熟悉的声音在身边响起。

我努力睁开眼睛，她站在我的左边，右脸沾满血迹，周身遍布弹孔，上衣被染成了浓重的紫黑色。她拖着僵直无法弯曲的右腿，一点一点地向面前那片沸腾的火海靠近，火光在她的眼底里狂躁地跳跃，而她的面孔却像薄雪里初冬的早晨，安静而空旷。

在跳跃的火光中，她的背影在一瞬间被点燃了—升腾出最耀眼嘴明亮的白色光芒—然后慢慢地，渐渐淡了下去，融化成了一个依稀的轮廓，最后被赤色的火焰所吞没。  
不知道过了多久，我眼前的火光无声无息地熄灭了。空气慢慢地冷却，直至接近冰点；天空渐渐地沉了下来，直至完全黑暗—直至北方的地平线上升起了两颗淡蓝色的星。  
在寂静的黑暗中，我忽然听见那个男孩在问：

你要去哪里？

去另一个未来。她细细的声音回答。

那么我呢？

很久以前，你就已经在那里等我了。

我的猫在我枕头边上低声地嘶鸣，我醒了。清晨的太阳透过窗帘的缝隙，在房间内扫出出一道明亮的光柱—茶几下，有两堆玻璃的碎片尖锐地反射着阳光。

她告诉我，在醒来以后，一切只不过是一个梦境。

我来到晨曦初染的街上。我熟悉这座城市的每一条街道，我知道它的繁华和它的荒芜；我了解它的光荣和它的罪恶—但我却常常在这些街道里迷失自己，不知道哪一个方向才是属于自己的轨迹。但是，这一次，我的脚步明确无误，我清楚地知道我要去哪里，因为我要回答她的问题。

教堂的铜钟在金色的晨光中敲响，呼吸一样的节奏传递着生命的讯息。一个新生的婴儿，即将在这里蹒跚地开始她的人生之旅。在一排排的座位的最后，我看见她的教母抱着她，站在圣坛的旁边，那个婴儿的脸像花瓣一样粉红和潮湿。她半闭着眼睛，在朦胧的睡意里用力地吮吸着自己的手指，对周围环绕着的那些欣喜若狂的亲属们浑然不觉。直到诵念着礼文的牧师从教母的手里接过她，将圣水盆里冰凉的水滴在她的脸上，她忽然格格地笑起来，睁开了明亮的眼睛，眼眸有着像巧克力一样润滑的色泽。

门外狭长的空地上，几只鸽子展翅飞向晴朗的天空，盘旋而起的声音像遥远的波涛。它们雪白的身影快乐地追逐着明亮的阳光，渐渐地融化在深邃的蔚蓝里。而天空显得更加安静和空旷—仿佛什么也不曾发生，什么都不会发生。  
"Allison，"那个牧师轻轻地晃着怀抱里的她，"你该回家了。"

三天后，我从一个人那里听到了那个清晨发生的事。他是Carlos的朋友，已经在市郊关押Sarah Connor的那个重刑犯监狱服刑了五年。他深夜来到我的门前求我收留他，说他逃出来以后已经两天没合眼了。

他说你知道我是怎么出来的吗，我真怀疑自己是不是在做梦—突然一下，所有牢房的门都自动打开了，每一个犯人都拼命地往外跑，所有的人都觉得自由就在眼前啦，像是冲去兑换彩票的头奖一样！接下来的情景更像是胡编乱造，但我发誓我的的确确看到了，我当时还使劲在自己脸上掐了一下，很疼，绝对是真的，真的就像我现在站在你面前一样—我看见劫狱的人了！因为我刚好从她身边跑过。我说"她"，你认为是她谁呢—一个十五六岁的女孩！除了提着一支M4, 什么保护都没有，就那样跟逛大街一样走到监狱最里面来了！看来只有天知道她是怎么劫狱的了。我只看见她浑身上下都是枪眼，三四十个是有了—隐形防弹衣？但是每个枪眼都在流血—还有—他深深地吸了口气，眨了眨眼睛—她半张脸上的皮肤和肌肉全没了，露出了半个金属头骨…

金属头骨，我笑了。多像是一个潦草荒诞的梦境，就像我的那个一样。

空旷的荒野。所有的不可一世，所有的枉费心机，甚至所有的理想和爱，都在瞬间化为了尘土。Dust to dust. 人类文明被还原到了最初的基准线—生存。在这个荒芜的星球上生存下去，在无数机器的屠杀中生存下去，在失去了一切以后，仅仅是为了生存而生存下去。

审判日。有信仰的人类会依稀记得关于洪水的那个神话。这个世界已经承载了太多的罪孽，于是神做出了审判—仁慈的上帝万能的主，他决定销毁自己的造物。那是他最得意的，还是最失败的作品？神的旨意，没有人能理解。然而当审判日真正降临的时候，我们在晴朗的天空里已经看不到端坐在云端的神祗—一颗颗核弹坠落在每一片陆地，毁灭的力量像水波一样在地球表面一圈圈扩散开来。末日降临，然而我们离神祗已经太过遥远，甚至连毁灭也用不着他们操心。现代文明的加速通道连接着一个看不见的深渊—一路狂奔下去的结果是什么？也许只有它们知道。

她知道。

故事到这个时候已经结束了，但我们却希望它刚刚开始。实际上，它从来就没有开始。未来和现在做着一场捉迷藏的游戏，她是它们之间无意重合的光影。你可以看到无数个投射，但哪一个都不是真实的。关于弥赛亚的传说总需要一个美丽的象征—毁灭是她的使命，拯救是他的责任。然而她既不毁灭也不拯救，她只是看，然后静静地离开。她是一个过程，从这一次的拯救到下一次的毁灭，从下一次的毁灭再到这一次的拯救—英雄是传说的主角，而她则是传说的本身。


End file.
